The Fantastic Four (MCU)
The Fantastic Four is a movie based on the Fantastic Four, fictional characters created be Marvel Comics. The movie is part of The Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). It was directed by Josh Trank, and released August 7th, 2015. Plot In 1999, a young Reed Richards is working on a strange device. His friend Ben Grimm shows up at his house, and questions him about the machines. Reed explains that it is a teleportation device, and he uses it to send a toy car into another dimension. This creates a flash of red light that is noticed by his neighbors. A few days later, a man named Willie Lumpkin comes to Reed's house. He tells Reed's parents that he is with the Government, and that they were tracking large amounts of radiation, and found that it originated from the house. Reed explains that he built a teleportation device, and Willie Lumpkin ask Reed's parents if they can take him to a think tank called the Baxter Building, where they will set him on a path to greater things. Reed's parents agree, and Reed leaves a short time later, saying goodbye to his parents and Ben. Reed arrives at the Baxter Building, where he meets Sue Storm, her brother Johnny, their father Dr. Franklin Storm, Victor Domashev, and Dr. Arthur Molekevic, a scientist who is ridiculed because of his mole-like appearance. During Reed's stay at the Baxter Building, Arthur Molekevic is fired for trying to create new life forms, which Dr. Franklin Storm, head of the Baxter Building, deems unethical. Reed becomes friends with Sue and Johnny. Though Victor is cold to him at first, they soon becomes friends. Victor tells Reed about how one day, when he is an adult, he will go back to his impoverished homeland of Latveria and free it from it's dictator. Sue and Johnny dislike Victor because of his judgmental and temperamental personality. It then flashes forward to 2015, where a team of scientists, led by the adult Victor Domashev, are told by the government and Dr. Franklin Storm to try to use a device designed by Reed Richards to travel into the same dimension that Reed's toy car was sent into many years ago, which has been dubbed the Negative Zone. However, the device malfunctions, and it explodes, killing all of the scientists except Victor, who is horrifically scarred. Reed rebuilds the device, and is told by Dr. Franklin Storm that if it malfunctions again he will be fired from the Baxter Building. Reed eventually creates a better version of the machine. Reed, Sue, and Johnny volunteer to try to travel into the Negative Zone, along with Ben Grimm, now a soldier, who wants to go along to protect Reed and the others. However, shortly before the machines teleports them, Victor uses a virus he created to cause the machine to glitch. It successfully send the four into the Negative Zone, but it also releases an extra amount of energy that damages their protective suits, exposing them to the Negative Energy. Their communicators have been destroyed by the energy, so they can't contact their base. The Negative Energy causes them to slowly mutate. Reed gains enhanced elasticity. Ben begins transforming into a creature made of rock. Johnny is now able to project flames. Sue can control a type of energy that allows her to turn invisible and create forcefields. They find a large beam of Negative Energy projecting out of the ground, and they eventually are able to rig the Pods they were sent in into machines that can use the beam as power source and teleport them back to Earth. They successfully manage to do so. They return to the Baxter Building, now with superhuman abilities. The government instruct Dr. Franklin Storm to keep them in the building and to study them. He agrees. He tells the four that Victor left the building shortly after the machine exploded, and that he stole an advanced power generator. Dr. Storm also tells them that Victor was the one who sabotaged the machine, which Reed is sad about, as he used to be friends with Victor. The four develop their powers. Ben is aghast that he is the only one that cannot "turn off" his powers, and Sue theorizes that it is because his protective suit was the most damaged and thus he was the most exposed to Negative Energy. As this is going on, Victor Domashev is in Latveria, designing a suit of powered armor. The four are interrupted in their training when a giant monster attacks New York City. They use a hovership that Johnny invented to go after the monster, while wearing their protective suits which have been redesigned to contain their abilities. They defeat the monster, which retreats underneath the city. They follow it into underground caves, and find a large colony of strange misshapen creatures. The creatures attack them and take them prisoner. They are then approached by Dr. Molekevic, who says that after his life was ruined when he was fired by Dr. Franklin Storm, he went underground, and created a civilization of beings controlled by him alone. The four manage to escape from their imprisonment, and they fight Dr. Molekevic and his army. During the fight, one of Molekevic's larger and more powerful monsters hits against a cavern wall when it is knocked over by Ben. This causes an earthquake, and the caverns begin to collapse. The four try to save Dr. Molekevic, but he refuses to come with them, and he falls to his death when the cavern floor collapses. The four quickly leave. They go back to the Baxter Building, and are told by Dr. Franklin Storm that reporters filmed them fighting the creature, and they are now considered heroes by the public. Johnny decides to redesign their costumes, making them blue with a "4" logo. He dubs them the Fantastic Four, and they all take on codenames: Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, and the Thing. Johnny also begins calling his hovership the Fantasticar, much to the chagrin of the others. Later, the Baxter Building is then attacked by hostile androids called Doombots. Though the Fantastic Four destroy them all, a Doombot that is damaged and about to shut down throws and energy grenade. Dr. Franklin Storm jumps on it, sheltering his children and their friends from the blast, and he is disintegrated. The Fantastic Four track the signal that was controlling the Doombots to Latveria, and they head there. Meanwhile, the dictator of Latveria is lounging around in his office, refusing to do any work. Suddenly, the doors to his office burst open, and in strides Victor Domashev, who is wearing a suit of armor powered by the generator he stole. Victor accuses the dictator of being corrupt, and of misusing his power. He then uses an energy blast to kill the dicator. He uses hover technology to fly above the city, and he declares hmslef it's new leader. Doombots then burst out of the sewers, and begin flying around the city. Victor then sees the Fantasticar flying into the city, and he shoots it with an energy blast that causes it to crash. The Fantastic Four are then attacked by Doombots. They manage to fight there way through the army of robots, and they reach Victor Domashev. Victor tells them that in Latverian, "Doma" is the equivalent of "Von," and "Shev" translates to Doom. Therefore, he is Victor Von Doom, and he declares that he is now Dr. Doom. He then fights the Fantastic Four. They have a large battle, but eventually Dr. Doom defeats them. They flee into the Latverian wilderness, and begin planning a counterattack. Later, Dr. Doom is in his new office and working on a version of the Negative Zone teleporter. He sends Doombots into the Latverian wilderness to look for the Fantastic Four. The Fantastic Four are reparing the Fantasticar when the are attacked by Doombots. They manage to fix the Fantasticar, and begin flying straight at the castle that Dr. Doom is now living in. Shortly before they hit into it, the Fantastic Four activate the self-destruct mechanism in the vehicle, blowing up both the castle and all the Doombots, while they themselves are shielded by a forcefield created by the Invisible Woman. They then start to attack Dr. Doom, who was weakened by the explosion. However, Dr. Doom activates his Negative Zone teleporter. It sends all five of them into the Negative Zone, as well as the machine. Dr. Doom then reveals that he is planning on absorbing the beam of Negative Energy projecting out of the ground, which he believes will give him ultimate power. The Fantastic Four then fight him, and they defeat him when Human Torch releases a large blast of fire that damages his suit. The beam of Negative Energy starts releasing excess energy, which could kill them all. The Fantastic Four use the machine to teleport all of them, including Dr. Doom, out of the Negative Zone seconds before the energy wave would have killed them. The teleportation causes them to momentarily black out, and when they awaken Dr. Doom is gone. They return to New York City, where they are applauded by the citizens. In the post-credits scene, it shows an underwater city in ruins, and in the center of it is a large tomb with "Namor" written on it. Cast ◾Miles Teller as Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic ◾Owen Judge as Young Reed Richards ◾Kate Mara as Sue Storm/Invisible Woman ◾Michael B. Jordan as Johnny Storm/Human Torch ◾Jamie Bell as Ben Grimm/The Thing ◾Evan Hannemann as Young Ben Grimm ◾Toby Kebbell as Victor Domashev/Dr. Doom ◾Tim Blake Nelson as Arthur Molekevic ◾Reg E. Cathey as Franklin Storm Gallery